Planktopolis Now
by E350
Summary: The Evil Syndicate has changed the timeline, and Spongebob no longer exists...except he's still here. Now, he and the other Nicktoons must enter an alien Bikini Bottom to save the universe from an evil, diabolical and lemon-scented fate. Sequel to 'Darkness Rising'. Mild violence. SB/SC.
1. Prologue

And here it is, the first of Wave Two of my NU stories! :D

...and I don't have much else to say. Here's hoping you like it!

* * *

**Planktopolis Now**

_A Nicktoons Unite Story_

**Prologue**

"So, how's it work?"

The Syndicate were standing in a large warehouse, looking over the strange machine. It was twice as tall as the tallest of them (Vlad) and shaped almost like a large drill. Electrical coils extended from the sides and the top – it was a very strange looking thing.

It was the Chronomancer, the stolen pride of the CIA. It's function – to erase an individual from the space-time continuum.

"Simple," replied Calamitous, gazing at the machine in smug satisfaction, "All we need is a visual record of the subject, which we then scan into the machine..."

He pointed to a console on the side of the machine.

"...and activate it."

"The power it would require is astronomical," noted Vlad, "Where exactly are we getting it from?"

Calamitous smirked, and pointed out the window. In the distance, two cooling towers could be seen smoking away, the grey smog mixing with the late-afternoon haze.

"Three Mile Island?" quizzed Crocker.

"Nuclear power is one of the only things powerful enough to fuel this machine," replied Calamitous, "Plus, it gives me an excuse to use this!"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a mug. Printed on the side of the mug was an inscription; 'I Heart Nuclear Power.'

"So?" quizzed Crocker, rubbing his hands together, "When are we going to erase Turner?"

"We _aren't_," snapped Calamitous, "If we get rid of Turner, then we have no way of capturing his quote-unquote 'fairies'..."

"Which would mean you'd ruin your own plans," finished Vlad, "_Again._"

"Furthermore, Vlad still desires Phantom as his son," continued Calamitous, "And I want the satisfaction of defeating Neutron, not simply wishing him away. Which leaves just one person..."

All eyes fell on Plankton.

"...we're going after the robot?" he asked.

"No, you ignoramus," grunted Vlad, "Spongebob Squarepants represents the lowest risk and the highest gain possible."

"Precisely," nodded Calamitous, "Without our enemies, we would be...um...uh..."

"Street performers?" quizzed Plankton.

"Nuns?" quizzed Crocker.

"Nothing," grunted Vlad.

"Right!" exclaimed Calamitous, "But Plankton's enemy isn't Squarepants..."

"It's Krabs," snarled Plankton, "And without Spongebob to help him...the formula would be mine!"

"And if your previous plans are any indication," added Calamitous, a nasty grin spreading across his face as he pulled out a tape recorder.

"_It's evil...it's diabolical...it's _lemon-scented! _This Plan Z can't possibly fail!"_

"No," sneered Plankton, "Not without Spongebob."

And then he started to laugh.

* * *

Evil laughing is fun laughing.


	2. Chapter 01: How It All Began

This chapter has a bit at the start that clears up a loose end from Darkness Rising I forgot to close off. Just thought you ought to know.

**Gokiburi Prince:** Funnily enough, I did have a concept for a NU story in which Jimmy and Carl would chase the Syndicate through time to stop them from erasing the other Nicktoons, but I thought it didn't really fit the arc I had going at the time. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Arandomdude345:** Thanks mate! I hope I don't dissapoint!

**Autobot-Outcast:** You, sir, are a stinker. =P Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Well, here you go! :D Thanks for the review.

**The Shadow Syndicate:** That's why I picked it. :P I'd pay for those shirts, btw. Add 'I Heart M.A.D.' and we'd be set! XD Thanks very much!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Well, without villains, there'd be no story! Thanks!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I won't lie, I shan't be easy on Spongebob in this. :| Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Chapter 01: How It All Began**

"You sure you don't want to go back?" quizzed Jimmy.

He, Danny and Timmy were gathered in the lab, standing next to the portal (which was currently hooked up to the Time Booth.) They were not alone – two other men were standing by the portal, neither of whom were in 'modern' clothing.

"No thank you, dear boy," replied Dr. Thourrel, "I'd rather not be restricted by the resources of the 1900s. I want to explore the marvels of this world!"

"Suit yourself, mate," shrugged Lieutenant Bailey, "I'd rather get back to Caen before the Major gets on my case."

He tipped his helmet.

"Have a good one, you mad kid," he farewelled.

He walked into the portal and disappeared.

"Well, I must be off," grinned Dr. Thourrel, "World to see, things to do – we'll meet again. Farewell!"

He walked towards the lab exit, whistling to himself.

"OK, so we just released a 1900s-era doctor into the modern world," said Timmy, "What do we do now?"

"We go back to normal, for now," shrugged Jimmy, "Until I can find out more about this 'Warlord' the Man in the White Suit mentioned."

"I don't think he exists," said Danny, "I mean, all-conquering warlord? How do we know the prophecy wasn't self-fulfilling?"

"Danny's right," agreed Timmy, "No way there's something worse than that guy."

"Maybe," nodded Jimmy, looking unconvinced, "Well, I'll call you if something comes up."

"See ya, Jim," said Timmy.

He and Danny pressed a button on their recallers and portalled away.

Jimmy looked down at his feet.

"Maybe," he muttered, "But somehow, I doubt it."

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom, and as usual, Squidward was stuck at work.

He rapped his fingers on the register, looking outside. There were no customers at the moment – everyone was probably enjoying the warmth outside. He, on the other hand, was being forced to listen to his...'_wonderful'_ co-worker.

"...and then we went for ice cream," Spongebob was saying, "So, all-in-all, I'd give that day a...hmm...six outta ten. What do you think, Squidward?"

"Uh-huh," mumbled Squidward.

"Yeah, six outta ten, sounds right," nodded Spongebob, "Hey, Squiddy, can I show you something?"

"_No._"

"Thanks, buddy," said Spongebob, ignoring Squidward's rejection.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box – in fact, it was a matchbox. He pushed it open, revealing a small and rather shoddy looking ring of coral.

"You made a coral ring, and you put it in a matchbox," grunted Squidward, "And I should care..._why?_"

"Well, that whole thing with the Man in the White Suit got me thinking," shrugged Spongebob, "I mean, I could have _died_, couldn't I? I nearly fell off a dragon, for corn's sake!"

"Uh-huh."

"So, I've started to think about what I really want in my life," continued Spongebob, "I mean, I have my dream job..."

Squidward hit his head on the cash register.

"...I have a wonderful neighbour..."

_Bash._

"...a considerate and helpful best friend..."

_Bash._

"...a great boss..."

_Bash._

"...only thing I'm missing is...well, commitment."

There was a long pause.

Then Squidward hit his head on the register six times in quick succession.

"Are you practicing drumming?" quizzed Spongebob.

"Who," demanded Squidward, "Would want 'commitment' with you?"

"Yeah, I thought about that," replied Spongebob, "But I think I've decided – I'm going to ask Sandy out."

"Of course," muttered Squidward, "She's a squirrel, and you're a nut."

"Yeah, exactly," nodded Spongebob, completely missing the insult, "So, tomorrow we're going to the beach and I'm hoping I can ask there..."

"What're ye talking about, boys?"

Mr. Krabs had walked out of his office and was now standing next to the cash register, arms crossed.

"Commitment," grunted Squidward.

There was another long pause.

"Oooooo...kay then," nodded Mr. Krabs, backing up a little, "Anyway, just thought I'd show you boys what I got in the mail this morning. It's from the Navy."

He pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket and opened it, revealing a small silver medal.

"_Fascinating_," grunted Squidward.

"Ooh, how'd you get that?" quizzed Spongebob, "Did you save someone's life? Or did you board an enemy ship? Or maybe you..."

"Twelve years long service!" replied Mr. Krabs, proudly, "My fourth medal!"

"What were the other three?" asked Spongebob.

"Three years long service," recalled Mr. Krabs, "Six years long service and...nine years long service."

"Of course," grumbled Squidward.

Mr. Krabs scowled.

"You sayin' there's something wrong with me medals?" he snarled.

"No, _of course _not," replied Squidward, flippantly.

"I'll have you know that I learnt things in the Navy that'd make yer lily-livered bones quake," snarled Mr. Krabs, "Or are ye too afraid to mangle with a _true _sailor?"

"Oh, I'm _shaking,_" grunted Squidward.

Mr. Krabs scowled and marched back to his office. Before reaching the door, he turned around and looked Squidward in the eye.

"One day, Mr. Squidward, I'll make ye eat those words."

He slammed the office door.

Squidward shrugged and went back to staring longingly outside.

"...hey, Squidward, d'you think I could join the N..."

"_No._"

* * *

"What do you mean, _no?!_ This is a highly sensitive device and it's just been stolen! Send someone to look for it! ...no, don't you dare hang up on..."

Dorian Fletcher slammed the phone onto his desk.

"The FBI won't help us," he spat, "Said that this is 'CIA business' and they can't intervene."

"...which is a nice way of saying 'get lost'," nodded his assistant, Agent Jonah Thompson.

"Pretty much, Jonah," nodded Fletcher, "It's all on us."

"Sir!"

An agent burst in the door, looking worried.

"Picked up an energy surge in Pennsylvania," he called, "Not far from Three Mile Island!"

"Chronomancer?" quizzed Jonah.

"We think so!"

Fletcher and Jonah looked at each other before racing out of the room.

* * *

In retrospect, Monopoly Night at Timmy's House had been a pretty bad idea.

It had started poorly, with everyone arguing which piece they got, and went south when AJ managed to buy all the railroads in his first run around the board. Chester had nearly strangled Sanjay over Boardwalk, and Elmer (of all people) had eventually rage quit and gone home. They had eventually ended up abandoning the game and playing video games instead.

Now Timmy lay on his bed, making a mental note never to play Monopoly again. His friends had gone home, and he was preparing to go to bed.

Suddenly, his recaller beeped. Timmy sighed, and pressed a button.

A portal opened up and Spongebob walked out.

"Timmy, I have a problem," he said.

"Uh-huh."

Spongebob was tossing the matchbox between hands, looking anxious.

"I don't know how to do this," he muttered.

"And you thought I could help?" demanded Timmy, "Spongebob, this is more of a Danny thing!"

"I can't get Danny," replied Spongebob, "I think he's busy."

"Spongebob, I don't know anything about romance," snapped Timmy, "If I did, Trixie would be my girlfriend. Now go home."

Spongebob sighed, and pressed a button on his recaller.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, Timmy," he gulped, "My recaller isn't working."

"What?"

Timmy shot out of bed.

"What're you talking about," he spluttered, "These things always..."

He nudged Spongebob as he reached for the recaller.

There was a sudden, brief shock, and both slumped to the ground.

* * *

"Sir, something's happened."

Fletcher arrived at a computer terminal, where a man in a shirt and tie was staring at a screen and typing furiously.

"What is it, techie?" demanded Fletcher.

"There's been an energy spike," replied the techie, "Something is _blocking_ the Chronomancer's effects!"

"_Where?!_" thundered Fletcher.

"...hold on...Dimmsdale, California," replied the techie, "We'll have an exact address soon."

"You do that," snapped Fletcher, "Has anyone managed to shut down Three Mile Island?"

"Plant managers don't believe us, Fletch," apologised Jonah, "Think we're pranking them."

"...then there's nothing we can do?" sighed Fletcher.

"No, sir," replied Jonah.

Fletcher buried his head in his hands.

"Then keep an eye on Dimmsdale," he grunted, "Prepare a fast response team ASAP."

"Chronomancer is going to full power," exclaimed the techie, "Standby for shift in three...two...one..._shift._"

* * *

Sandy had been working late.

She was just heading inside from the lab when she felt the wind pick up...which should have been impossible, given that she was in a dome.

She looked outside. Dark clouds had gathered – lighting flashed and thunder began to boom. In the distance, she could see the lights downtown begin to go out.

Then the buildings themselves were gone, replaced by an expanse of darkness stretching to the horizon.

"What the..."

The walls of the Treedome faded, but no water rushed in. Sandy turned around, heart pumping wildly in her chest, as the grass, the table and everything else outside of her tree home faded away, like ghosts. Then her tree went, and she was alone in the great, dark expanse.

"Wh-where is everything?" she exclaimed, utterly, panicked, "What's goi-"

And then she was gone, too.

* * *

I could have just said 'the Chronomancer activated', but I'm too messed up to do that! =D


	3. Chapter 02: The Butterfly Effect

For want of a nail...

Review replies;

**SOLmaster:** Let's just say, it ain't gonna be good. Also, thanks for the compliment, it really means a lot. :D Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** We can be messed up together, then. =P Also, got it in one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Autobot-Outcast:** Yeah, I feel for him a bit too, I must admit. :| Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 02: The Butterfly Effect**

_About twenty-odd years ago..._

Harold Squarepants walked to the bus stop, hands in his pockets.

It hadn't been a good day. Work had been busy, and he was fairly sure his boss had it in for him. Then the fire alarm had gone off and he'd had to stand outside in the cold for three hours while the fire brigade made sure the building wasn't burning down. To top it all off, it was raining.

Muttering to himself, Harold rounded the corner. His bus was in sight, and for a fleeting moment, he could see a sponge woman preparing to board.

Then he was pushed the ground.

"Gotcha!" somebody shouted.

Harold heard a loud clang. Then he was being helped to his feet.

He looked behind him. A streetlamp had been struck by lightning (underwater – strange, that) and had fallen...right where he would have been standing if he'd kept walking. The stranger – a crab in a naval uniform – had saved his life.

He'd also caused him to miss his bus.

Oh well, he supposed, a bus was just a bus. There would be another along in five minutes – it wasn't as though he'd just missed something he'd never see again, right?

As Harold thanked the sailor for saving his life, the bus – and Margaret, the woman he should have but never would meet – disappeared into the dreary, misty distance.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago..._

"We're sorry to lose you, Lieutenant-Commander," sighed the admiral.

Lieutenant-Commander Eugene Krabs stood in his commander's office, having just handed his resignation after twelve years of naval service. He'd been promoted to officer status about five (or was it seven?) years ago, after saving a man from being struck by a falling streetlamp. After that, he'd risen steadily through the ranks, but now it was time to go.

"Sorry, admiral," replied Commander Krabs, "But I've been waiting to pursue me true calling for too long."

"Yes, your calling in...restaurant management," remembered the admiral, disapprovingly, "Well, whatever you do, I wish you good luck. If it doesn't work out, there'll always be a place for you here."

"I'll remember that, admiral," grinned Commander Krabs, "It's been good working for you, sir."

"And you too," agreed the admiral, shaking Commander Krabs' hand, "If we'd had more officers of your calibre, we'd have won the war in a year."

Commander Krabs saluted. The admiral returned it, before allowing his subordinate to leave his office and the Navy behind.

* * *

_Three years ago..._

Sandy paced her living room, phone in hand. She was not happy.

"...no, it's nowhere near development," grunted Sandy, talking into the phone, "You're asking me to build this thing in five days – it can't be..."

She scowled.

"Heck do you mean I ain't got no drive?!" she demanded, "I have plenty of drive! ...you're calling me a what? A recluse? I ain't no recluse! ...okay, I can name several friends! There's..."

She trailed off.

"...fine," she grumbled, "I'll get to work. Goodbye, si..._goodbye, sir._"

She slammed the phone onto the receiver and sat down, quietly fuming.

She hated this town. She didn't know why – the people weren't _that _bad, and this part of the ocean was beautiful. She just felt, deep down, that something was missing...

* * *

_Two years ago..._

"He's never gonna get any better, Commander Krabs," sniffed Squidward.

Commander Krabs watched, arms crossed, as his fry cook carried a horribly burnt and prepared Krabby Patty around the restaurant, trying to find someone who would eat the horrid thing.

"The boy just needs time," shrugged Commander Krabs, "We'll keep training him – remember, he was our best applicant."

"He was our _only_ applicant," muttered Squidward.

"Anyway," shrugged Commander Krabs, glancing out the window and over the road, "Plankton's been quiet lately. Think he's up to something?"

"I don't care," muttered Squidward, "I just work here."

Commander Krabs glared at Squidward.

"Must've run outta ideas," he decided, returning to his office.

* * *

_Two years ago – three days later..._

Commander Krabs hid in a dumpster, holding his breath as King Neptune's men searched the area. Inside, he was cursing himself.

Plankton hadn't given up. On the contrary, he'd just executed his most brilliant plan. Now, Commander Krabs was a wanted man, framed for the theft of King Neptune's crown.

The king was..._attached_ to that crown, apparently.

He looked out of the dumpster. The king's men seemed to have gone, and Commander Krabs allowed himself a sigh of relief.

Still, he couldn't stay in Bikini Bottom. He would have to skip town.

* * *

_Two years ago – one day later..._

It was an average day in Bikini Bottom. Patrick was outside, dozing against the wall of the now-closed Krusty Krab. Across the road, a crowd had gathered outside the Chum Bucket, lining up for the restaurant's new Krabby Patties – apparently, Commander Krabs had asked Plankton to keep selling them.

At least, that's what Plankton was saying.

Suddenly, Patrick heard a clang. He looked over the road – a radio tower was beginning to ascend from the roof of the Chum Bucket, getting higher and higher above Bikini Bottom. Then, with a loud _clang_, it stopped...and started broadcasting.

For a second, Patrick wondered if it was a mind control tower. If it was, he needn't worry.

After all, he had his nifty new Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet to protect his brain from...

_Thunk._

...oh.

* * *

_Now..._

Danny Fenton was asleep in his bed, oblivious to the thunderstorm outside. He was too busy dreaming.

He was standing on the edge of a rock in the Ghost Zone, looking over a truly massive red portal underneath. He could hear his voice on the wind.

_"My name is Danny Fenton...and I don't think I'm coming back from this one."_

_"Danny...please don't do this."_

"Sam?" Danny quizzed.

Then there was another voice – a high-class sounding British one.

_"I did what I did for the benefit of all humanity! I don't need your approval, nor do I want it – but I _do_ need you to _listen!_"_

Danny felt himself lift off the ground. The world turned to swirling colours before his eyes.

_"If you really care about her, you will _shut up_ and let. Me._ Finish!"

Danny landed hard on the Fenton Lab floor. Wincing, he picked himself, looked up...and his jaw dropped.

The roof was gone. The building was gone. At the end of the street was a truly massive ghost portal.

Danny jolted upright, panting heavily. He was back in his bed, and his recaller was beeping. Wiping sweat from his brow, Danny answered it.

"Fenton here," he wheezed.

"_Danny! ...are you okay?"_

"Just a nightmare, Jim," replied Danny, "What's going on?"

_"My recaller just shorted...at least I think it did. It shocked me, anyway."_

"Sure it isn't static?" quizzed Danny.

"_No, these things don't do that,_" replied Jimmy, _"Anyway, I was making sure it was still functional and...look for yourself, under portals."_

Danny tilted his head, but did as asked.

"Okay, we've got Amity Park, Retroville, Dimmsdale and..._what?!_"

_"Yeah, my thoughts exactly,"_ said Jimmy, _"Look, I can't get Timmy on the line. Meet me here in the morning at eight. We need a battle plan."_

"Got it," nodded Danny, "Should I bring Dani?"

_"Keep this between us,"_ replied Jimmy, _"This could still be a hack or something. I wanna be sure. See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, see you."

He hung up and looked at the screen again, concern lacing his features.

"Planktopolis," he scowled, "What are you up to, Syndicate?"

* * *

For want of a nail...the kingdom was lost.


	4. Chapter 03: MiBs and Bucketheads

I'm on a roll here! :D Seriously, haven't been this in to writing a story since...probably Chaos and Eggnog.

Review replies;

**SOLmaster:** Easier said then done, eh? Anyway, you'll see. ;) Thanks for reading!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** I won't lie, it won't be easy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** The Chronomancer made the lightning. And yep, totally foreshadowing! Thanks for the review!

**The Shadow Syndicate:** And hopefully, it shall thicken some more! :D Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter 03: MiBs and Bucketheads**

Timmy opened his eyes.

He was lying on the floor of his room, the morning sun shining through the window. For a moment, he tried to remember how he got there.

Then he realised that he was lying next to Spongebob. And his arm was wrapped around him.

Quickly he pulled his arm away, making a mental note never to speak of this moment again, before climbing to his feet.

"Guys," he called, "What happened last night?"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared before him in a poof of smoke, looking somewhat confused.

"You fell asleep on the floor after Chester and AJ went home," replied Wanda, "Why?"

"I don't remember that," mused Timmy, "I remember...something was happening with the recaller and...oh, right, Spongebob!"

At the sound of his name, Spongebob rolled over.

"Uh, what time is it?" he murmured.

"Spongebob, did you go jellyfishing near the power plant again?" grunted Timmy, "I mean, Jimmy _told_ you – live electricity + water = pain! Even _I _understand that..."

"Wait, what's going on?"

Cosmo was tilting his head. He looked confused.

"Ugh," groaned Timmy, "Look, there's a power plant in Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob decided it would be a good idea to..."

"Who?"

Timmy facepalmed.

"Cosmo, did you forget everybody's name again?" he asked.

"No, he's right," said Wanda, "Timmy, why is there a sponge in your room?"

Timmy blinked.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You know me!" exclaimed Spongebob, "I'm Spongebob! You know, Timmy's friend? He turned me into a jellyfish that one time?"

Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads.

"Doesn't ring any bells," shrugged Wanda.

"But _this_ does!" exclaimed Cosmo.

He poofed up a bell and started ringing it.

"Yeah, very funny guys," grumbled Timmy, "Who put you up to this? Was it Jimmy? I bet it was Jimmy..."

"We're serious!" protested Wanda, "We don't know who that is, Timmy! We've never seen him before in our..."

"Timmy!" his dad called from downstairs, "There's some angry-looking men in black here to see you!"

There was a brief silence. Timmy realised he could hear a helicopter outside.

"Okay, men in black, electric shock and Cosmo and Wanda don't remember Spongebob," he said to himself, "Today is going to be a _long _day."

"_Timothy Turner!_" someone called through a megaphone, "_This is Agent Jonah Thompson, CIA! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!_"

"Hey, I didn't know your name was Timothy!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"We have to get out of here," said Timmy, "If we can get to Jimmy's lab, he might be able to tell us what's going on. Is your recaller working?"

Spongebob pressed a button, and a portal appeared in front of him.

"Good, now get in there, I'll be right behind you," ordered Timmy.

"But it's not set for Jimmy's..." Spongebob began.

All of a sudden, the window shattered as several black-uniformed soldiers rappelled through. The door burst open and a suited man rushed into the room, a strange-looking weapon drawn.

"On the ground, now!" he yelled.

"_Go!"_ barked Timmy, shoving Spongebob into the portal. He tumbled through, and the portal closed behind him.

He heard a faint poof as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof vanished. He suddenly realised he was alone and surrounded.

"Uh...what is that?" he asked, looking at the secret agent's weapon.

"It's a tranquiliser gun, it fires tranquiliser darts," barked the agent, "Now, _you_..."

There was a sharp sting as a dart hit Timmy's arm. For a second, the world in front of him seemed to ripple like water.

"...are coming with us."

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Timmy blacked out.

* * *

Spongebob emerged from the portal, landing flat on his face in the dirt.

...wait, _dirt?_ That was a bit strange, wasn't it? His portal was set to his house, wasn't it?

Spongebob pulled his face out of the dirt and looked up. He was standing on an empty plot of land, with several tall buildings in the distance. The sky above was red.

He turned to his left. He found himself looking at Squidward's house – or at least, what _looked_ like Squidward's house. This building was old and decrepit, with broken windows and cobwebs.

"What...what's going on?" asked Spongebob, fearfully, "Where am I?"

He looked down at his recaller. The screen displayed his location.

_123 Conch Street, Planktopolis._

"_Planktopolis?!"_ exclaimed Spongebob, "No, that can't be right! Me and Patrick, we-we _stopped_ Plankton from..."

He heard footsteps behind him. Slowly, he turned around.

Patrick and Squidward were standing in front of him. Both were wearing drab grey military-style uniforms and helmets that obstructed their eyes. On top of the helmet was a short antenna...

"All hail Plankton..." they said.

"No, Patrick, Squidward, not you!" Spongebob exclaimed, "This-this isn't right, this can't be happening, it can't..."

"Hey, bucketheads!"

Spongebob looked up. A blue fish – Tom, wasn't it? – was standing on Squidward's roof, waving a stick. He was wearing a camouflaged jacket and a red bandanna.

"_Freedom!_"

Tom leapt majestically from the roof of Squidward's house, soaring through the air...and landing flat on his face between Spongebob and the two slaves.

"Ouch," winced Spongebob.

Tom groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

"Get to Mrs. Puff's Boating School," he wheezed, "I'll hold them off!"

Spongebob hesitated for a moment. Then he ran.

He last glimpsed Tom using Squidward to bludgeon Patrick while screaming incoherently as other mind-controlled slaves closed in on him. Then Spongebob rounded a corner, and the screaming soon stopped.

* * *

Vlad and Calamitous walked down the marble corridor, both looking a bit concerned.

"You don't think this power is going to his head, do you?" asked Vlad.

"Give him time," replied Calamitous, "He's only been in charge for a few hours. I'm sure he'll mellow out."

They opened the door at the end of the corridor.

Plankton was sitting on a giant stone throne (which only served to make him look smaller), his back to a giant window overlooking the giant monuments and Aztec-style pyramids of downtown Planktopolis. He was flanked by Crocker and a large great white shark. Plankton and the shark both wore very flashy military uniforms with large peaked caps, which made Crocker stand out a bit.

"Plankton..." began Calamitous.

"That's Generalissimo Grand Marshal Emperor Sir Sheldon Plankton the Magnificent to you, peasant!" thundered Plankton.

"...he's going to mellow out, is he?" whispered Vlad, eyebrow raised.

"...yes, uh, Emperor Plankton," nodded Calamitous, tugging at his collar, "I was just going to ask when we can expect your forces to subjugate Retroville?"

"Field Marshal Kroger?" nodded Plankton, crossing his arms.

The shark stepped forward – Calamitous stepped back.

"Our forces are currently preparing to invade Fairy World," Kroger snapped, "Once Marshal Crocker finishes his campaign, they will be available for further operations."

"Wait, _Marshal_ Crocker?" demanded Vlad.

"He swore fealty to me in exchange for Fairy World," sneered Plankton, "You got a problem with that, _Masters?_"

"Just remember who put you there," snarled Vlad, "You were a member of the Syndicate before you were an Emperor."

"No I wasn't," replied Plankton, "We changed history, remember?"

Vlad glared at him.

"I won't betray you," sighed Plankton, rolling his eye, "Cross my heart, hope to die, blah blah blah, can you go now?"

Vlad sniffed, and he and Calamitous left the room. As the door shut, Plankton snorted.

"They are so naive," he chuckled.

* * *

"Timmy's been _what?!_" exclaimed Jimmy.

He, Danny and the fairies were in the lab, standing in front of the VOX screen.

"He's been taken by the CIA," replied Wanda, "Something terrible has happen...do either of you remember 'Spongebob?'"

Danny and Jimmy glanced at each other.

"Well...yeah, he's kind of one of our teammates," shrugged Danny.

"Oh my gosh, they're _all_ crazy!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Hmm...you don't remember Spongebob, Planktopolis is on our recallers and Timmy's been kidnapped by the government," mused Jimmy, "We need to get to the bottom of this. VOX! Locate Timmy!"

The computer screen changed to show a map of the world. It zoomed in – western hemisphere, North America, eastern USA...

"Washington DC," nodded Danny, "The Pentagon."

"Then that's where we're going," said Jimmy.

He scratched his chin.

"I have a hunch as to what might be going on," he added, "Wanda, was there anyone else in Timmy's room last night?"

"Yeah, Chester and AJ left about ten minutes before he...uh...passed out," replied Wanda.

"Then we're making a quick detour," declared Jimmy.

* * *

When was the last time I had Chester and AJ turn up in something?


	5. Chapter 04: Meet the Krabs

*cue Team Fortress 2 music*

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Ah, the curse of being a protagonist. :) Thanks for reading!

**Arandomdude345:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Well, it's never easy, is it? =P Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I hope to make up for the less depressing stuff by adding more nightmares! =P (I kid, I kid.) Thanks very much.

**SOLmaster:** Ooh, got it in one! ;) Yep, Plankton's going power mad, and it doesn't bode well for anyone. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 04: Meet the Krabs**

Mrs. Puff's Boating School was rundown, with several rusting boats on the asphalt outside. The wood on the piers was rotting, and the windows were mostly at smashed. Several signs surrounded the area – _'Condemned! Keep out!'_

Naturally, Spongebob had completely ignored these signs. He was standing at the door, looking nervously around.

Slowly, he knocked.

The door creaked as it opened. A pair of eyes looked out at his from darkness.

"Are you a spy?" a voice spat.

"No," gulped Spongebob.

A brief pause.

"Oh, good, come in then!" the voice said brightly.

The door opened. Spongebob crept inside.

He was standing inside the dark hallway, blanketed in dust and cobwebs. The air was cold – he felt like he was being watched.

"So, what brings ye here, boy?"

A hand clamped on his shoulder. Spongebob screamed.

"Uhh...I was just askin'..."

Spongebob screamed again.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt..."

Spongebob screamed again.

"_Calm down!_" shouted the voice.

Spongebob stopped screaming and turned around.

"Mr. Krabs?" he breathed.

Mr. Krabs was standing in the corner, looking rather worse for wear. He was wearing a stained and ragged white naval uniform. A short grey beard lined his wrinkled features, and an eyepatch covered his left eye.

"_Commander_ Krabs," corrected Commander Krabs, "How do you know me name?"

"Mr. Krabs, it's me, Spongebob!" exclaimed Spongebob, "You're my boss, remember?"

"Doesn't ring any bells," shrugged Commander Krabs.

"But it's true!" cried Spongebob, "I work for you at the Krusty..."

"Don't mention that name," spat Commander Krabs, putting a hand over Spongebob's mouth. The old crab leaned in close to Spongebob.

"Me formula is what started this mess," he growled, "If I'd never started that accursed restaurant, none a this would've happened. Do _not_ mention it's name around me. Understood?"

Spongebob gulped and nodded.

"Good," nodded Commander Krabs, "Now follow me."

* * *

"Did you really need to go for the SWAT team?" quizzed Fletcher.

"We had to be careful," shrugged Jonah.

He and Jonah were in a darkened room with a single lamp. In the middle of the room, Timmy was tied to a chair under the lamp's light. The techie was off to the side, laptop opened.

Slowly Timmy started to stir.

"Darn it, Jonah, do you what this makes us..."

Fletcher looked over to Timmy, whose eyes were just opening. He cleared his throat and tightened his tie.

"Mr. Turner," he said, "Nice of you to join us."

"Who are you?" muttered Timmy.

"Agent Dorian Fletcher, CIA," Fletcher replied, "This is my partner, Agent Jonah Thompson. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Couldn't you have done that without kidnapping me?" demanded Timmy.

"Son, the United States Government just lost a highly valuable piece of equipment," snapped Fletcher, "We think you're connected. _Start talking._"

"Connected?" spluttered Timmy, "I'm just a kid!"

"Yeah, just a kid," scoffed Fletcher, "Just a kid who goes to an abandoned town in Memphis to fight a demon; just a kid who rides a dragon across Manhattan."

Timmy's eyes widened.

"Shocked?" quizzed Fletcher, "Shouldn't be. We're the Agency, son – that isn't a man on Earth who knows more secrets then us."

"There's one," muttered Jonah.

"Yeah, well he's not here, is he?" snapped Fletcher, "As I was saying – we know about you, Turner. You _and_ your little group. You are probably the only people who pull off a theft of the Chronomancer..."

"Chronomancer? What the heck is the..." Timmy began.

"...except the Chronomancer was stolen while you were in New York," he finished, "You can prove your innocence, Turner – _start talking._"

"And if I don't?" demanded Timmy.

"We'll charge you with theft and conspiracy," replied Fletcher, "That rap would keep you behind bars until the heat death of the universe."

Timmy sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, I don't know anything about this 'Chronomancer' thing," he explained, "I was at home, Spongebob had come over to talk about 'commitment'..."

Fletcher and Jonah exchanged glances.

"...then his recaller started playing up and it electrocuted us," he finished, "That's all I know, I swear!"

"May I see this 'recaller?'" demanded Fletcher, holding out his hand.

"It's in my pocket," replied Timmy, "I can't reach it right now, genius...hey. stop that!"

Fletcher had reached into Timmy's pocket and pulled out the recaller, tossing it to the techie.

"Techie?"

"It seems to be a temporal communication and transport device," explained the techie, "A downsized version of the tech we have at Andrews AFB. The portal seems to be generated entirely within the machine. _Very_ advanced."

"Yeah," nodded Timmy, "What do you expect from Neutron?"

"This thing would be protected against the Chronomancer's effects," continued the techie, "Anyone touching it would still remember the initial timeline – like a helmet against temporal shrapnel."

"...weird simile, but okay," nodded Jonah.

"It'd also spread its effects through touch," added the techie, "Residual effects would continue for about...twenty-thirty minutes.

"You," demanded Fletcher, "Who was in your room last night?"

"Uh...Chester and AJ, I guess," shrugged Timmy.

"Bring them in, now!" barked Fletcher.

"That won't be necessary."

A portal opened in the side of the room. Jimmy and Danny entered, the former holding the Tornado Blaster, the latter charging an ectoblast. Behind them were Chester and AJ. Chester waved.

Fletcher and Jonah responded by drawing their pistols.

There was a long silence. Then Fletcher lowered his weapon.

"Dorian Fletcher, CIA," he introduced, "I've talked to your friend and I think we can help each other."

* * *

"Started off simple," growled Commander Krabs, "He took over Bikini Bottom and ordered the construction of all those blasted monuments. Then he got greedy."

He stopped by a locker and started fiddling with the combination lock.

"He designed a new helmet," he snarled, "This one."

He opened the locker and pulled a helmet out of it. It was shorter than the average bucket helmet (although it still blocked the eyes). It was longer on the sides and back, too, presumably to protect the ears.

"Have I seen that before?" quizzed Spongebob.

"The new buckets," said Commander Krabs, "Programmed with every military tactic you can think of. He turned the entire population of Bikini Bottom into his soldiers."

He sighed.

"Rock Bottom fell, then Ukulele Bottom. Not even King Neptune could stop them," he lamented, "Within a year, he controlled the entire ocean floor. Every remaining free fish is in this room."

He pulled a lever.

The locker lifted off the ground, revealing a stairwell.

"Funny enough, this was actually here before we started this thing up," mused Commander Krabs, "Some people think aliens built it. Bunch a crazy landlubbers."

He led Spongebob down the stairs and into a cave. A small camp had been set up in the cavern, and several fish in ragged clothes and bandannas were hanging about. One guy in a cap was fiddling with a radio – Commander Krabs approached him.

"Boy, call back Sergeant Mindy," he ordered, "I need to discuss me new plan."

"Aye sir," nodded the radioman, "Home Base to Crown One, RTB immediately, I repeat, RTB..."

"Wait, _Mindy?_" exclaimed Spongebob, "_Princess_ Mindy?"

"Not anymore," replied Commander Krabs, "Our '_beloved Emperor_' dethroned King Neptune when he conquered his castle. She was the only one who got out – everyone else in that castle is under his control."

"What kind of horrible world is this?" muttered Spongebob.

"A dark, twisted nightmare from which we can't escape," a voice growled, "...so anyway, are you hungry, dear boy?'

Mrs. Puff walked up to him, wearing her normal clothes and...a leather jacket?

"Mrs. Puff?" quizzed Spongebob.

"_Lieutenant_ Puff," replied Mrs. Puff, "I'm second-in-command. Now, you look like you're pretty disoriented, do you need to know where the kitchen is?"

"...wait, you're not scared?" asked Spongebob.

"Oh you? Of course not, why would I be?" laughed Mrs. Puff.

"Plankton's taken over the world, Mrs. Puff isn't convulsing, Mr. Krabs has a beard," breathed Spongebob, "Oh dear Neptune, I think I'm in a mirror universe!"

He looked Mrs. Puff in the eye.

"Lieutenant Puff, can I have permission to run round and round while screaming my head off?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Mrs. Puff replied calmly.

"Thank you."

Then Spongebob started to round and round while screaming his head off.

* * *

Plankton sat on his throne, looking quite annoyed.

"What do you mean he's been detected?" he demanded, "We erased him!"

Calamitous crossed his arms. Behind him, Kroger cracked his knuckles, and Calamitous immediately uncrossed them.

"Apparently something protected him from the effect," replied Calamitous, "Vlad's satellites picked him up entering Mrs. Puff's Boating School."

"He has satellites?" quizzed Plankton.

"Your majesty, this is a serious boon for us," snapped Kroger, "This 'Sponge Bob' has just led us right to what may the Resistance's door. We must act now!"

"Do it, Field Marshal," nodded Plankton, "Bring me the sponge alive – I wanna know what he did."

"Not to worry, your majesty," replied Kroger, "I'm assigning my best field officer to the mission. She will not let us down."

"Good, dismissed," snapped Plankton, "Professor! I'd like to talk to you for a moment – just you and me, as..._friends._"

Kroger shut the door as he left, and suddenly Calamitous realised he was alone with the dictator – the dictator and several guards...

* * *

Kroger marched into the barracks, looking the field officer inside in the eye.

"We move in ten minutes," he snarled, "Do not fail me, or so help me I'll demote you to one of the drones on the streets."

The field officer was wearing a smaller helmet that didn't obstruct the eyes and had no longer sides or rear. A clear glass visor went over her eyes – she stood to attention, saluting immediately – her faced showed no emotion.

"Very good," sneered the Field Marshal, "I will see you on the field, Centurion. Ready up."

"Yes, Field Marshal," she replied, expressionlessly.

Kroger nodded and walked away, leaving Centurion Sandy Cheeks alone.

* * *

Oh, look, Sandy's in this. I am so surprised.


	6. Chapter 05: Drill Tanks and Helicopters

And we're back. :)

Review replies;

**Night-Waker:** And how! Anyway, thanks for reading.

**Autobot-Outcast:** Numbers, Mr. Outcast, sheer numbers. Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, that's going to suck for him. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arandomdude345:** Yeah, I think that's my favourite bit too. ;) Thanks very much!

**SOLmaster:** You'll see, you'll see. :) Thanks!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Mwahahaha! My evil plan is in motion! Thanks a bunch.

* * *

**Chapter 05: Drill Tanks and Helicopters**

"Welcome to Andrews."

Fletcher was leading the group through a hanger, filled with strange equipment, helicopters and a large computer.

"You may know this place as the home of Air Force One," Fletcher continued, "But it's _also _the home of Temporal Division's Rapid Reaction Force. Any anomaly, anywhere in the known multiverse, can be responded to in minutes."

"Where was he when the Man in the White Suit took over, huh?" whispered Danny.

Jimmy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"See that computer?" continued Fletcher, "That's the Sidewinder – our machine for travelling 'sideways' in time."

"Doing wha?" quizzed Chester.

"He means travelling between worlds," explained Jimmy.

"We can also use it to get overhead pictures of any operational zone we want to access," continued Fletcher, "We send through a remote-controlled helidrone – we call it Harold."

He walked up to the computer and pressed a button. An aerial photograph of downtown Planktopolis appeared.

"Gas planet, it's worse than I thought," breathed Jimmy.

"_That's_ Bikini Bottom?" gulped Danny, paling.

"That looks _so_ awesome," said Chester.

Everybody stared at him.

"I mean...oh no, those monsters," he corrected quickly.

"Those 'monsters' have given us an opening," grinned Fletcher.

He pointed to a massive domed structure in the middle of the image.

"See that?" he said, "That has to be where his throne is. Computer – shift angle by forty-five degrees!"

The image shifted, showing the building in detail. Fletcher pointed to a giant window.

"That has to be where he is," he said, "I'd stake my life on it. We can get this guy, get the location of the Chronomancer from him, and be done by lunchtime."

"I thought we already knew where it was," mused the techie.

"It was moved just after use," grumbled Jonah, "If it hadn't, we wouldn't even be here."

"So, break a window, make him tell us how to fix it, go home?" quizzed Danny, "I dunno, that sounds...too easy."

"Sometimes, life just rewards you," shrugged Fletcher, "Jonah, ready the Venom – Turner, Neutron, I need you in to point him out."

"Why not Danny?" demanded Timmy.

"You can fly, right?" asked Fletcher.

"Well...yeah," nodded Danny.

"You're gonna find us this sponge," said Fletcher, "Take baldie and metalmouth..."

"Hey!" AJ and Chester both snapped.

"...I wanna see if their presence does anything to help reality snap back to normal," finished Fletcher, "Alright, clock's ticking, let's do this thing! Operation...uh...Kickback is go!"

* * *

"Crown Team has returned!"

Spongebob watched as the newly arrived team of resistance fighters filed through the entrance. At their head was Princess Mindy – she was wearing a camouflaged combat uniform and vest.

"Sergeant Mindy," nodded Commander Krabs, "Glad to see ye back in one piece."

"Well, it wasn't easy," shrugged Mindy, "The vultures are out in force – something must be up."

"Don't worry," shrugged Lieutenant Puff, "It's not like they know where we are..."

_Bang!_

Spongebob was nearly knocked off his feet as the cavern shook. One of the walls began to crack.

"Boy," hissed Commander Krabs, "Were you followed?"

"No," gulped Spongebob, "I mean, I don't think I was..."

_Bang!_

"Curses!" snapped Commander Krabs, "Alright, everyone, prepare to evacuate immediately. Mindy, come here."

_Bang!_

The wall looked as though it was about to collapse.

Commander Krabs handed Mindy a folded up piece of paper.

"If anything happens to me, open it up," he whispered.

"Yes sir," nodded Mindy.

_BANG!_

A gigantic drill tank burst into the room, followed by several bucketheads firing what looked like miniature Tesla Coils. A resistance fighters were hit and knocked to the ground – Spongebob heard a scream of "My leg!"

Commander Krabs cracked his claws and stepped forward, punching a buckethead right in the helmet.

"You boys want a piece of me?" he growled, "Well go on, see if you can take ol' Armour Abs..."

"Target acquired."

A figure stepped out from behind the drill tank.

"...Sandy?" gasped Spongebob, "Sandy, it's me, Spongebob!"

"Don't bother," snapped Commander Krabs, "She one of _his_ now – a Centurion."

He made a defensive stance.

"Go on, mammal," he snarled, "Make my da-"

Sandy promptly kicked him right in the chest. Wheezing, he got back up again.

"Alrighty then," he croaked, "This might be harder than I thought..."

He tried to throw a punch at her, only to have his arm grabbed and forced behind his back. Cringing, he looked towards the other resistance fighters.

"Go!" he yelled, "_Go!_"

Spongebob felt Mindy's hand on his collar dragging him up the stairs.

"What're you doing?" he yelled, "We have to do something!"

"Just run!" snapped Mindy.

A blast of electricity caught Lieutenant Puff. She lost her footing and fell downstairs.

"_Mrs. Puff!_" yelled Spongebob, "Princess Mindy, we can't leave, we need to-"

Then there was a brief shock and everything went dark.

* * *

_"Techie, link up to helmet cams and play track three. Operation Kickback is go."_

Over the edge of Planktopolis, a helicopter materialised into view.

Inside the chopper, Jonah and two black-uniformed soldiers were preparing their weapons – the soldiers had been given riot shields and batons. The Nicktoons were seated on the other side of the chopper, Danny leaning out the side.

"Alright, I'm going," he said, "Chester, AJ, grab my arms."

Chester and AJ shrugged and did so. Danny grinned impishly.

"_Adventure!_" he shouted, leaping out the doors and flying down into the city.

Timmy glanced at Jimmy.

"Did he really just do that?" he asked.

"Yep," sighed Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

The helicopter drew closer to the massive domed building, the water around it rippling to the motion of the rotors.

"Weapons free," said the pilot, "We're breaking the glass."

A rocket was fired from the helicopter, aimed right for the window. With a loud _bang_, it made contact and blew it open.

"Good work," called Jonah, "Let's get in there."

The helicopter slowed to a halt outside the window. Jonah looked over to the soldiers and made some elaborate hand movements. He then turned to Jimmy and Timmy.

"Jump on my go," he ordered.

"This is probably a trap, you know!" shouted Jimmy, "It _can't_ be this easy!"

"Come on, Neutron," replied Jonah, "This isn't a movie! Sometimes you get what you want! Now go!"

He leapt over the gap between the helicopter and the window, followed by the soldiers, then by Jimmy and Timmy. The soldiers quickly took positions, prepared for a fight.

There was nobody there.

"Looks like nobody's home, sir," said one of the soldiers.

"What?" snapped Jonah, "That can't be right, this is his throne room! Look, that's the throne..."

He trailed off as he looked over a see-through holographic projection of Plankton sitting on the throne.

"_Shocked?_" he asked, raising his eyebrow, "_Thought I'd be sitting on my throne, waiting to be captured?_"

He chuckled.

"_Ain't holograms a wonderful thing?_" he asked, "_I just have to fiddle with this knob and...bam!_"

The hologram suddenly stopped being transparent. It looked as if Plankton were actually there.

"_I thought you'd come here first,_" he gloated, crossing his arms, "_After all, what kind of dictator doesn't plant himself in the most ostentatious building in town? Fact is, I've never even set foot in here. It's a decoy._"

"Then where are you?" demanded Jimmy.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out,_" replied Plankton, "_Except you're not going to, because you just waltzed right into my trap!_"

A shield of energy suddenly appeared around the group, trapping them around the throne.

"I _told_ you it was a trap," snapped Jimmy.

"_Don't worry about it, _Jim_,_" sneered Plankton, "_In a couple of seconds, Agent Numbskull won't be listening to anyone...but _me."

The roof above them began to open. Several bucket helmets began to lower down on them, attached to clamps.

"_Enjoy, my new subjects,_" finished Plankton.

His hologram vanished.

Timmy sighed heavily.

"For the record," he muttered, "I blame all of you."

Then the helmets dropped.

* * *

"Jonah! Jonah, come in! Jonah!" Fletcher shouted into the radio.

There was a long silence before the reply.

"_...all hail Plankton..._"

"Agent Thompson?" gulped the techie.

"_All hail Plankton..._"

Fletcher buried his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he lamented.

* * *

Spongebob opened his eyes.

He was lying on a patch of grass in Jellyfish Fields. A handful of resistance fighters were around him, looking quite forlorn – Mindy was among them, sitting on a rock and looking at the unfolded piece of paper.

"Uh...Princess...err...Sergeant Mindy?" he groaned.

Mindy looked up. She gave him a sad smile.

"Please," she shrugged, "It's just Mindy."

Spongebob nodded, and crawled over to her, leaning against another rock.

"What happened to Sandy?" he asked.

"Centurion upgrade," replied Mindy, "They give it to bucketheads who they want to keep their intelligence or knowledge. They have no free will, but they're more independent then the average drones."

She sighed.

"That's what they did to my father," she explained, "They nearly made me into one too. If I hadn't escaped..."

She looked Spongebob in the eye.

"Commander Krabs said you think you know him."

"Something's gone horribly wrong," sighed Spongebob, "Nobody remembers me, my house isn't there...I just don't know what to do."

He looked up at the paper.

"What's that say?" he asked.

"It's a battle plan," replied Mindy, "But we don't have nearly enough people to pull it off."

"Then maybe you need help."

Spongebob and Mindy jumped and turned around.

Danny, Chester and AJ were landing behind them. As they touched the ground, Chester let go of Danny's arm and went into the fetal position.

"_Never again_," he winced.

* * *

Well, that went well.


	7. Chapter 06: Plan B

I am really, really sorry this took so long. I've been out of the country and it took a while to settle back in. Trust me, the next chapter will come much more quickly.

Review replies;

**GollaG:** I think _everybody_ in this story needs a hug. Except Fletcher. =P Thanks for the review.

**Night-Waker:** Note to self: If the genius says you're wrong, he may have a point. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Autobot-Outcast:** Unfortunately, the Temporal Division only _has_ two helicopters. :| Thanks for reviewing.

**SOLmaster: **Well, somebody needs to control the mindless drones. :) Thanks very much!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Danny makes every non-Vlad person smile. :D Thanks!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** That's a very good question. Let's just say Carl. =P Thank you!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** It's been too long since I've written Chester and AJ. Yeah, Plankton's smarter then a lot of people may think. :) Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Chapter 06: Plan B**

"Rise and shine, Mr. Turner."

Timmy opened his eyes.

He was lying on a table, looking up at a light. Above him were two blurred silhouettes.

"Are you sure this will work?" one asked – a high-class one that Timmy recognised.

"Of course it will, Mr. Strych," the other replied, "I'm not a fool, I know what I'm doing."

Timmy felt a light jab on his arm. He felt somewhat woozy.

"...oh yes, this _is_ interesting," the second figure nodded.

"What? What is?" demanded Eustace.

"Nothing I can tell you without jeopardising the plan," replied the second figure, raising his arm, "This is strictly non-human business."

"But Turner is clearly..." Eustace began to whine.

"Human, yes," said the second figure, "But these memories...the Warlord is going to be _very_ interested in this."

"I don't care what interests the Warlord," snapped Eustace, "As long as it helps squash Neutron like a bug!"

"Yes, whatever you say, boy," the second figure grunted, waving an arm, "Alright, we're done here – tell that 'Crocker' imbecile he's free to do what he likes."

Timmy's vision faded for a few seconds. He heard footsteps. When he could see again, Crocker was leaning over him, smiling unpleasantly.

"Hello, Turner," he snarled, "You're going to help me conquer Fairy World."

* * *

"This is the Ministry of Happiness and Justice."

Mindy pointed out a building on a map she had spread out over a rock.

"I'm gonna take it that neither happiness nor justice goes in there," nodded Danny, dryly.

"It's a buckethead conversion facility," nodded Mindy, "They also use it to house political prisoners – people like Commander Krabs. If we shut it down, Plankton's helmet production is crippled and we can free a lot of good people."

"Great!" exclaimed Chester, "Err…how are we gonna do that?"

"It's not going to be easy," admitted Mindy, "It's heavily guarded at all times. We can't just kick in the door."

"Yeah, we tried that," grumbled Danny.

"Well, can't we infiltrate them?" quizzed AJ, "Disguise ourselves as one of them? Sneak in?"

"Do you have a spare bucket helmet?" demanded Mindy.

"I could always overshadow an officer," shrugged Danny, "Get 'em to stand down their soldiers or something."

"Overshadow?" quizzed AJ.

"Yeah, he can take over people's bodies," said Spongebob, brightly, "Wanna see?"

"…I'll take your word for it," said AJ.

"That could work," nodded Mindy, "Get in, free Commander Krabs and the prisoners, and get out again."

"Alright," said Danny, "We have a plan. Just give me a sec, I need to make a call."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" quizzed Fletcher.

_"You heard me,_" replied Danny, "_I need a distraction so we can slip into the Ministry of Happiness and Justice."_

"...and how am I supposed to do that?!" demanded Fletcher.

"_I dunno, you think of something!"_

Fletcher sighed.

"Techie, what do we have?"

The techie scratched his head.

"We have another helicopter, sir, but it's...ah...far from subtle," he replied.

"Meaning?"

"It's an attack helicopter with massive speakers attached."

Fletcher scratched his chin.

"Well, as long as it's distracting," he nodded, "Get it ready and find me a pilot..."

* * *

Danny hid in an alleyway across from the Ministry.

It was a large stone Aztec-style pyramid with a giant screen on top. The screen displayed a smiley face and the words 'Emperor Plankton Loves You!'. Armed guards surrounded the building.

"Wow – _subtle_," grunted Danny.

He turned invisible and walked over to one of the guards, a Centurion with their back turned.

"I really hope that helmet doesn't work on me," he whispered.

He took a deep breath, shut his eyes and phased into the Centurion's body.

He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Yes!" he whispered, raising his fist.

_Wait a minute,_ he thought, _That voice is familiar, isn't..._

He looked down.

_Oh._

Danny sighed as he looked down at his now furry body and tail.

"When this is over, I'm never mentioning this again," he sighed as he walked away.

* * *

As Danny (in Sandy's body) led the group to the Ministry of Happiness and Justice in the centre of the underwater dystopia, Chester was beginning to think this might be the strangest day of his life.

They reached the door to the Ministry. Another Centurion walked over to Danny.

"Purpose," he demanded, flatly.

"Prisoners," replied Danny, as flatly as he could.

"ID number," ordered the Centurion.

There was a long silence.

"...one?" gulped Danny.

"Incorrect," snapped the Centurion, "Submit to immediate helmet reprogram..."

He was then drowned out by the sound of rotors and what sounded like an orchestra.

A helicopter roared down the street, firing rockets at random at the road. It thundered past the door and vanished in the direction of downtown, the bucketheads racing in pursuit.

"...and that's our cue," nodded Danny, "Come on!"

As the group ran inside the building, Chester decided that this was indeed the strangest day of his life.

* * *

It says something that I can write Danny-possessing-Sandy breaking into a 1984-building while a helicopter flies about playing Mozart and it's still not the weirdest thing I've ever written. :|


End file.
